infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Powers
Following the Blast, Cole MacGrath was given a huge array of Powers, which are steadily accelerating. Cole's main ability is being able to control, store and discharge electricity. Electrokinesis inFamous *[[Lightning Bolt|'Lightning Bolt']]: Cole can repeatedly discharge a lightning bolt without the consumption of energy. *[[Overload Burst|'Overload Burst']]: Cole can focus his lightning bolt, draining the static energy in the air and discharge it at will. This power is only available if he has Good Karma. *[[Arc Lightning|'Arc Lightning']]: Cole can discharge a huge amount of electricity at once, spreading and chaining among targets, and causing explosions. This power is only available if he has Evil Karma. inFamous 2 and inFamous *[[Precision|'Precision']]: Cole can focus and increase his accuracy, although it will slowly drain his energy, and he will use at least 4 battery cores firing with this ability. *[[Electric Drain|'Electric Drain']]: Cole can drain electric energy from sources, transfering the energy to himself. This refills his energy supply and heals any non-fatal injury he has. *[[Psychic Vision|'Psychic Vision']]: Cole can use his powers to get a vision from any other person's mind. inFamous 2 *'Lightning Tether:' Cole can create was is baiscly an electric tether. It pulls Cole closer to objects. *'Tesla Missle:' If near a very strong power source Cole can discharge a missile, wich he can steer by using his powers. *'Bolts': Cole can discharge a variety of Electrokinetic Bolts. Electromagnetism inFamous *[[Electromagnetic Shockwave|'Electromagnetic Shockwave']]: Cole is able to send an electric shockwave at his target, draining him of a small amount of energy. In addition to pushing back enemies, it can also reflect thrown grenades and rockets. *[[Shock Grenades|'Shock Grenades']]: Cole can focus his energy into a single mass, and throw it, which later explodes. A variation of Shock Grenades is the Electrocution Grenade, which will electrify nearby objects or people before exploding. *[[Megawatt Hammer|'Megawatt Hammer']]: Cole can focus his energy into a single mass, and send it away at target, causing it to explode on impact. *[[Gigawatt Blades|'Gigawatt Blades']]: Cole is able to wrap a certain amount of energy around his arms, making his arms even more deadly. *[[Polarity Wall|'Polarity Wall']]: Cole can create an electromagnetic field that blocks magnetic materials (mainly bullets). He can learn to make a larger field and absorb energy from the field. inFamous and inFamous 2 *[[Thunder Drop|'Thunder Drop']]: Cole can drain the energy around him while in the air, and sending a powerful shockwave on impact of ground. *[[Induction Grind|'Induction Grind']]: Cole can slide along electric wires. He can learn to absorb the energy from the wires after learning this ability. *[[Static Thrusters|'Static Thrusters']]: Cole can, through the aid of static electricity, glide through the air for a limited period. In inFamous 2, Cole gains more control over this ability, floating for longer periods of time and having more control over speed and direction. *[[Arc Restraint|'Arc Restraint']]: Cole can create bonds of electricity, sticking enemies' or civilians' wrists and ankles to the ground. *[[Bio Leech|'Bio-Leech']]: Cole can drain energy from enemies or civilians. *[[Pulse Heal|'Pulse Heal']]: Cole can heal any non-fatal injury to civilians. *[[Radar Pulse|'Radar Pulse']]: Cole can sense nearby electric energy. He can also find Blast Shards and Dead Drops using this ability, and he can distinguish friend from foe. inFamous 2 *[[Kinetic Pulse|'Kinetic Pulse']]: Cole can use his electromagnetic powers to levitate objects such as cars, piles of wood, crates etc. and later throw them at will. *[[Induction Launch|'Induction Launch']]: Cole can, similarly to Induction Grind, slide up through electric wires. *[[Lightning Tether|'Lightning Tether']]: Cole can create an electric tether that can pull himself to other objects (mainly buildings). *[[Lightning Hook|'Lightning Hook']]: Cole can also use the above power to pull people and objects towards him. *'Grenades': Cole can use a variety of different Electromagnetic Grenades. *'Blasts': Cole can produce a variety of different Electromagnetic Blasts. *'Rockets': Cole can produce a variety of different Electromagntic Rockets. Weather Control inFamous *[[Lightning Storm|'Lightning Storm']]: Cole can send a lightning storm from the sky, causing high damage. inFamous and inFamous 2 *[[Ionic Vortex|'Ionic Vortex']]: Cole can create a storm, similar to a tornado, steering it with his mind. *'Ionic Storm:' Cole can summon what is basicly a lightning strike. It's about the same strength of the Lightning Storm, but won't move. Pyrokinesis inFamous 2 *[[Firebird Strike|'Firebird Strike']]: Cole can envelop himself with fire, flying for a few seconds and later exploding in a burst of fire. *[[Ionic Drain|'Ionic Drain']]: Cole can mass-drain the neuro-electric energy of people nearby. It is basically an AOE Bio Leech. *'Nightmare Blast': Cole can summon a cloud of ash and smoke, thus blinding and stunning those caught in the blast radius. *'Napalm Grenade': Cole can throw a Napalm Grenade, causing high damage. *[[Hellfire Rockets|'Hellfire Rockets']]: Cole can send a group of rockets with stacking damage. Cryokinesis inFamous 2 *[[Ice Launch|'Ice Launch']]: Cole can make an ice stagmite at his feet just before a jump, lauching him much higher into the air. Cole can perch on top of the stagmite and if Cole jumps off the ice will break. *[[Ionic Freeze|'Ionic Freeze']]: Cole can send a wave of freezing spikes at his enemies. It will freeze any human-sized targets. *'Shatter Blast: '''Cole can send a group of icy spikes at his enemies. *'Frost Shield:' Cole can create a shield to absorb bullets. *'Ice Grenade:' Cole can throw an ice grenade, freezing enemies. *[[Freeze Rocket|'Freeze Rocket']]':' Cole can send an icy rocket at his enemies, thus freezing them. Other inFamous 2 *'Spikers (Power)''': Cole can summon up to 12 spikers, 3 at a time.﻿ See Also *inFamous 2 Powers Category:Powers Category:Abilities